


Gentle Touch

by 138andcounting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Top Derek Hale, drugged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/138andcounting/pseuds/138andcounting
Summary: The night of Isaac's birthday party, Derek meets a certain pale-skinned, mole-covered boy who tumbles down the stairs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No actual rape, but there is non-con.

The only reason Derek was at a frat party on a Thursday night was because it was supposed to be his friend Isaac's birthday party.

He really should have known better because empty house, plus beer always equals a frat party. Why he thought that he could just hang out and get drunk, he didn’t know, because he was an idiot. But he was an even bigger idiot for not turning back around once he saw all the cars and people surrounding the house.

Oh no, because Derek wanted to be a good friend, and at least wish his childhood friend a happy birthday, which is how he found himself sitting in a circle in the living room with the couches pushed to the walls, and playing truth or dare with a bunch of strangers.

He was still on his first cup, when everyone else was clearly drunk and at least on their third cup of beer. The people in the circle were all in the same grade as Isaac, and Derek felt so out of place.

Isaac had drunkenly introduced his friends. There was Erica who in Isaac’s words was, ‘only getting hotter’, and her boyfriend and future husband, Boyd. Boyd actually wasn’t drunk, because he wanted to watch out for Erica which Derek could admit that Boyd was probably his favorite out of all of them.

Next was Lydia, who ‘rules the school and soon the world’ who had her boyfriend Jackson wrapped around her pinky. However, whenever she was tipping over from the alcohol, a drunker Jackson would sit her back up, then they’d smile fondly at each other. If jackson could only find it in his heart to treat one person right, he was glad it was his girlfriend.

Then there was a sickeningly sweet couple, complete with a puppy-like Scoot and an angelic-like Allison. The two fed each other grapes and complements all night long.

Even though Derek wasn’t that drunk, it wasn’t too bad hanging out with Isaac’s friends. He found himself relaxing as the minutes passed by.

During their second round of truth or dare, Allison, Erica and Lydia started to sober up by drinking water. The more sober they got, the more their attention was on Derek.

“So Derek, truth or dare?” Derek shrugged. He didn’t care, not like they could make him do anything.

“Truth.” Before asking her question, she, Lydia and Erica huddled together. After about a minute, Alison turned to him.

“Do you see anyone you want to hook up with?” He shook his head. Sure there were attractive people at the party, but Derek was an in-it-for-the-long-run type of guy.

“Okay then, Derek. Truth or dare?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“I thought this was truth or dare. When do I get to ask someone something?” Lydia waved her hand at him.

“Whatever, you’re new and interesting, so truth or dare?” Derek sighed. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

“Dare.” Lydia smiled a dark smile, and Derek gulped.

“Okay, then I dare you to kiss the first person who walks out of the kitchen.

Everyone’s eyes were locked onto the kitchen doorway. Derek wasn’t that nervous, they never said what type of kiss, so he assumed a kiss on the cheek would be good enough.

After a few minutes, Danny walked through the doorway holding two water bottles. The girls giggled and Derek walked over to Danny.

“Really sorry about this dude.” Before Danny could ask what he was sorry for, Derek picked Danny’s right cheek. Danny’s face flushed a bright red.

“Sorry, man. Truth or dare.” Danny nodded and walked back over to where Isaac was sitting, and handed him one of the water bottles.

\-----------------------------

After another two rounds of truth or dare, everyone was sobered up a fair amount, and were now just talking as friends. They talked and laughed, then Isaac wants to dance, so they blasted Spotify through the speakers, and soon enough, there was a mini rave in the living room.

After five songs and halfway through Animals, a boy tumbled down the stairs. Derek looked over and met the guy’s eyes. They were a beautiful honey-whiskey color.

Derek was entranced, but the entrapment soon broke when he was the boy stumble over himself. He was trying to make his way towards Derek when a guy ran down the stairs and grabbed the guy by the biceps.

His whole hand wrapped around it, and the guys face scrunched up in pain. The man was pulling the whiskey-eyed boy up the stairs, and the boy turned to Derek with this pleading look in his eyes.

Before Derek knew what he was doing, his body had pushed people out of the way towards the boy. Derek grabbed onto his other bicep gently.

“Hey, is this guy bothering you?” The guy looked Derek up and down, and pulled on Stiles’ arm harder.

“He’s fine. Who’re you?” Derek glared at the arm on the boy. Derek looked up and glared at the man, and the man glared right back at Derek.

After a few tense minutes, Isaac came over to dark, sweaty and smiling.

“Hey man, I was wondering where you went!” Isaac looked between Derek and the man, and looked and the hand on the boy’s arm.

“Hey man, want to let my friend go?” The guy scoffed.

“Like you even know his name.” Isaac flinched slightly, but didn’t back down.

“His name is Stiles.” Derek looked over his shoulder at Lydia. That’s when he noticed that the music was off and everyone was silently watching from the side.

The guy holding the boy--Stiles, had sweat starting to form on his brow.

“Lucky guess.” this time it was Lydia who scoffed.

“Really? Who would guess ‘Stiles’ as a name? Now let our friend go, Theo.” The man--Theo, looked at Lydia, then at Isaac, then at Derek, and then looked around the room at the  
people watching.

He shoved Stiles towards Derek, giving Derek barely enough time to catch Stiles. By this time, Stiles had passed out, and Derek was practically holding him, (not that he was complaining.)

“Whatever, this party sucks.” With that, Theo walked out and slammed the door behind him. It was quiet for a few moments, before Isaac waved his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay, well that’s enough drama for tonight. Everyone the party mood has been ruined, so I am kindly asking you to leave so I can clean up before the sun rises!” Isaac yelled.

Everyone slowly flowed out of the house, but not before wishing Isaac a happy birthday.

When everyone but Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Scott, Allison, Danny, Derek and Stiles were left, they all turned their attention back onto Stiles, who was still pretty asleep with the occasional incoherent mumbles.

Lydia and Erica managed to help him drink some water. After he managed to finish the bottle, he was totally recycling on the couch.

Lydia scorched down to be at eye-level with Stiles.

“Stiles, honey, how are you feeling?” Style groaned and managed to hold his gaze on Lydia.

“Lydia Martin? Is this a dream?” Scott smiled softly at Stiles.

“No man, you’re at Isaac’s party.” Stiles looked around and saw the stray red cups on the ground.

“Oh.” He was starting to stare off into space again when Lydia snapped her fingers, causing him to focus back on her.

“Stiles, what happened with Theo?” At the mention of his ame, Stile sat upright on high alert. Lydia placed her hands on his shoulders and shushed him quietly, calming him down.

“Is he...is he around anywhere?” Lydia shook her head.

“Nah, Derek scared him away.” Stiles looked around the group of concerned people, trying to weed out Derek. “Him.” Lydia pointed to Derek.

When Stiles locked eyes onto Derek’s figure, his mouth dropped lightly.

“Whoa. Uh, I mean thanks!” Stiles cheeks held a slight tint of pink, and damn if it wasn’t the cutest thing Derek had ever seen.

Getting a better look at Stiles, Derek could see that he had an adorable upturned nose, moles that decorated the left side of his face, tousled brown hair and pink, plush-looking lips.

However with taking a closer look at Stiles, he could see where there were a few buttons popped off his shirt. The button on his jeans was undone, fly halfway down. Hickeys on his neck and purple handprints on his wrists.

All of a sudden, Derek saw red. He desperately wanted to kick theo’s balls up into his bladder.

Someone placed a hand on his fist he wasn't aware he made. He looked down to see a worried Stiles looking up at him.

Derek’s emotions were like a rollercoaster, because now all he want to do was hug Stiles.

“Stiles.” Lydia’s voice brought them both back to where they were. Stiles looked right at Lydia.

“Stiles, hun, what did Theo do to you?” Stiles gripped the couch cushions so hard his knuckles turned white.

“He….he wanted to talk about our break up, so he decided that we should talk away from everyone else, so we went up to one of the bedrooms. I mentioned that I was thirsty, so he went down to get us rinks. When he came back up, he handed me this drink.

We started talking. He said he apologized for being a douche of a boyfriend and wanted to get back together. I told him no--” Stiles voice broke, and he had tears welling in the corner of his eyes.

Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles lace his hand on Derek's and took a deep breath.

“As I was trying to explain that I was willing to still be friends, my vision started going fuzzy. I sat down the bed to try and reign my senses, when I realized Theo wasn’t talking, he was looking at me with this.. This predatory-type smile. He pushed onto my back, but it felt like I couldn’t move anything, so all I could do was lay there.”

The tears fell from his eyes, and Lydia wiped them away. Danny handed him another water bottle, and Stiles took a long sip, giving his thanks to Danny.

“When he started touching me….lower, I freaked out. I pushed him off me. Not hard, but I think that fact that I could still move at all is what startled him. I remember trying to get down the stairs, then I remember locking eyes with someone. I tried to get them to help me, but then I felt Theo’s hand back on me, so I kind of gave into the drug.”

After taking another sip, Stiles smiled a little.

“But then I felt this strong, comforting hand on my arm, and I though ‘I’m safe.’ So thank you guys.”

After his story, everyone was in different stages of processing. Erica looked like she wanted to kill someone, preferably named theo, Boyd looked just as murderous, but held Erica back. Allison had tears in her eyes as well, and Scott just hugged her. Lydia smiled sadly at Stiles, with Jackson’s hand on her shoulder. Isaac was gripping his pants and Danny just stared at the floor.

Derek was still stuck on the fact that Stiles had sai his touch gave him hope in probably one of the scariest situations in his life.

Of course when someone spoke, it was Lydia.

“Stiles, it was Derek that you locked eyes with, and it was Derek who got you away from Theo.” When Stiles looked up to him with hope in his eyes, Derek felt his chest swell with affection.

“Was it really?” Derek nodded, not trusting his words. As soon as it was said, Stiles had shot out of his seat and hugged Derek, grateful tears flowing own his face. A chorus of ‘thank yous’ were muttered into Derek’s neck. Derek held back with just as much passion, promising Stiles silently that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him ever again.

When Stiles loosened his grip enough to lock eyes with Derek, Derek saw hope, love and a small bit of happiness. It wasn’t right now, but Derek had a feeling that someday, he’d be able to keep that promise to Stiles.

 

fin.


	2. Gentle Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles' relationship begins to grow since the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @Kelmeckis who suggested I keep writing it.

After the party, Derek made sure to stay in contact with Stiles.

They texted back in fourth for a couple of weeks, before Derek got the balls to ask Stiles on a totally not-date.

 

To: Stiles  
Hey, do you maybe want to talk over coffee?

 

From: Stiles  
Sure! That sounds great! You know the coffee shop by the campus library?

To: Stiles  
Yeah. Saturday at 1 good for you?

From: Stiles  
Sounds Great! See you then!

 

Derek leaned back on his desk chair and let out a content sigh. He had a date with Stiles! The Stiles with the porcelain white skin, decorated with delicate mole, chocolate brown hair just long enough to run your fingers through, and honey-whiskey-brown eyes so big, innocent and full wonder.

 

Derek let out a small squeal and spun around in his chair, clutching his phone to his chest.

 

For the rest of the week, Derek couldn’t concentrate on any of his classes, and barely managed to hand in one of his papers on time and was still texting Stiles non-stop.

 

One Tuesday, he met up with Isaac, Erica and Boyd. They headed out to lunch off campus.

 

“So where do you guys want to eat?” Isaac asked. He lead the group down the sidewalk glancing at the passing restaurants and cafes.

 

“Well Boyd and I were thinking of Mexican? We haven’t had a decent burrito since the lacrosse team’s picnic last year. What do you think, Derek?” They three of them look to Derek, who had been staring down at his phone and smiling the entire walk.

 

They stopped and isaac smiled slyly at Derek.

 

“Don’t bother asking Derek. He’s too busy being a lovesick puppy.” Derek’s head snapped up and stared at the Grinning Isaac and Erica.

 

“What?” Isaac and Erica started to laugh.

 

“What are you even texting so passionately?” Erica reached for Derek’s phone, making Derek wave his arm in the airway above Erica’s head. Blushing, he looked away smiling.

 

“No one.” Isaac scoffed playfully.

 

“Yeah, if a boy with pale skin and moles is all of a sudden ‘no one’.” Erica turned around towards Isaac and screamed.

 

“Really?” She turned back around towards Derek. “How often do you guys text?”

 

Derek looked at his feet, embarrassed.

 

“Not often.” Isaac scoffed again.

 

“Yesterday, he ran into the door because he was too busy texting him.”

 

Derek Just wanted a black hole to open right under hi and swallow him because he could become further embarrassed.

 

“Isaac, shut up.” Isaac, and Erica burst out laughing at Derek’s red cheeks, while Boyd politely didn’t make any sound and only grinned.

 

After they placed their orders, Isaac and Erica were back on him about Stiles.

 

“So what’s going on with Bambi?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

 

“Bambi?” Erica nodded her head excitedly.

 

“Yes, Bambi. Haven’t you seen his eyes?” Stupid question, Derek thought. All he could think about where Stiles’ gorgeous brown eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, he has adorable eyes, stop avoiding the question! What’s going on between you two?” Derek sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

“Nothing.” This time it was Isaac who raised his eyebrow.

 

“ ‘Nothing’, really? Derek you smile every time he texts you! You almost got an F on your paper because you stayed up texting him non-stop all night.” Derek grimaced at the memory of his paper which he got a C- on.

 

“Okay, maybe I like him. Maybe I think his mole-decorated, pale skin is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. Maybe I think of tangling my fingers through his brown hair. Maybe his quick with and sarcasm make me laugh. Maybe his dorky but cute references to Star Wars always make my smile. Maybe I’m falling in love with him.”

 

Isaac and Erica coo at Derek’s confession, and Boyd pats him on the back.

 

“So are you going to ask him out?” Derek nodded.

 

“Yeah, this Saturday.” Erica and Isaac smile at each other.

 

“Where are you guys going?” Derek knew where this was going. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them.

 

“I’m not telling.” They both wine.

 

“Why not?” Derek rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m not tell you just so you guys can stalk us, or worse, say hi.” Erica glares back at Derek and pouts.

 

“You’re no fun.” Derek shrugs but then freezes, because they might be able to help him with something.

 

“So wait, there’s sorta a problem. I think.” This intrigues Erica, and she leanes towards him exposing her cleavage.

 

“What is it? Do you need help on what to wear?” Derek shakes his head.

 

“No, but I don’t know what to do. I don’t think he’s ready to do anything yet since the ‘Theo Incident’.” Isaac, Erica and Boyd nodded in sympathy. That night was traumatizing to them, they couldn’t imagine what Stiles was thinking.

 

Derek slumped in the booth and frowned.

 

“I don’t want to do anything he’s not ready for, so I only asked him to meet me somewhere, not really specifying that it was a date.” Isaac reached over the table and patted Derek on the shoulder.

 

“Why don’t you let Stiles figure out what he’s ready for?” Derek nodded. That sounded like a good idea.

 

Their food came and they switched to lighter topics such as the upcoming math test and the new season of Flash.

 

When Saturday rolled around, Derek woke up early, and worked out. He went over time because he was feeling anxious about his not-date with Stiles.

 

At eleven, he took a long shower and thought about Stiles’ mouth and what it would look like stretched around his-- and then his alarm went off signaling that he only had fifteen minutes until he had to meet Stiles.

 

Derek threw on his black jeans, a grey Henley and his father’s leather jacket.

 

When he got to the cafe, there was still five minutes to spare, so he ordered a large black coffee and a banana muffin. He found a nice two person booth and sat down, waiting for Stiles.

 

Half way through his muffin, the bell to the cafe rang out and Derek turned around in time to see Stiles walk through the doors. His breath caught in his throat.

 

Stiles was wearing a blue and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up quarter-length, and had a batman t-shirt underneath. He was wearing dark-blue skinny jeans that hugged his ass and legs just right. His hair tousled, making Derek want to run his fingers through it.

 

He waved over at Derek and pointed towards the counter. Derek nodded and turned his attention to his phone which buzzed with a new text. It was from Erica.

 

From: Erica  
How’s the not-date thing going with Bambi?

 

To: Erica  
He just got here.

 

From: Erica  
Don’t do anything I wouldn't do ;)

 

To: Erica  
He’s coming over. Goodbye Erica.

 

From: Erica  
Bye, have fun!

 

Stiles sat down across from him. He had a coffee and cinnamon roll.

 

“So what’s new with you, Derek?” Derek shrugged.

 

“Nothing much. I went off campus with Isaac, Erica and Boyd on Tuesday.” Stiles nodded.

 

“I Haven’t been able to get time to go off campus for a while. Where’d you guys go?”

 

“We went to a Mexican place. They had pretty good burritos.”

 

Stiles nodded and wrapped his long pale fingers around his coffee, and brought it up to his soft plump lips and took a long sip, a moan escaping afterwards.

 

“I haven’t had Mexican in a while. I have some time coming up next Thursday, maybe we could go there together?”

 

Derek almost forgot to breathe, but remembered that this was a not-date and he’s be acting weird if he didn’t answer.

 

“Y-yeah. That sounds nice.” Stiles gave him a warm smile.

 

For the rest of the time, they talked about TV shows, and school, While Derek tries not to make every noise and sound seem like an sexual innuendo.

 

Derek learned that Stiles wanted to major in History, and re-watched Marvel’s: Agents of Sheild so many time he could quote it.

 

It was four in the afternoon when they decided to call it quits. Stiles had a paper to write and Derek had a paper to start.

 

“So I’ll text you later?” Stiles nodded and smiled wide.

 

“Sounds great. See you later, Derek!” Stiles waved and ran off towards the library.

 

Derek smiled to himself and decided to text Erica, Isaac and Boyd.

 

To: Isaac, Erica, Boyd  
The not-date was great. We have something planned for next Thursday.

 

From: Isaac  
Good job man! What’re you doing next Thursday?

 

From: Erica  
What’d you guys talk about? What’re you doing next Thursday? Were you totally awkward?

 

From: Boyd  
Nice

 

To: Isaac  
Going to into town

 

To: Erica  
We talked about school and stuff. We’re going into town and no, I was a gentlemen.

 

From: Erica  
I’ll believe it when I see it

 

Derek smiled down at his phone and shook his head. He was friends with such weird but awesome people.

 

Normally, he’d reflect on the date and blush over ever small things Stiles did, but he did have a paper to write, and that C- he got last time wasn’t helping his grade in the class.

 

He got back to his dorm and changed into sweatpants and started on his paper, but not before marking Thursday with a smiley face in his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapter's there will be, but since I'm a student, the next one wont be up until next Saturday (10/12/16). Hope you enjoyed and feel free to point out any mistakes I made.


	3. Not-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles POV from the date with Derek. This summary sucks. It's late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks. I had homework, a paper and now it's 12:34 AM. Hope you enjoy.

After the night party, Lydia had become a constant in Stiles’ life. She added her number in his phone, and they had become texting buddies before the week was over.

They had cuddled in her dorm room twice after Stiles woke up from his nightmares from the party. Stiles already considered her a good friend, so he trusted her opinion when he didn’t know if he wanted to go see Derek.

“Stiles, what’s the ‘911’ text I got all about?” He walked swiftly into her dorm and sat down on her expensive, white, couch. He sat there for a few minutes, wringing his hands together.

Lydia approached him cautiously before gently sitting on the couch.

“Stiles, hun, you have to talk to me.” He gently untangled his hands, and took on in her’s, rubbing her thumb on his knuckles.  
Stiles’ audibly gulped, and dragged his eyes up to Lydia’s.

“Lyds, I think I’m in love.” They both sat there in silence, Lydia studying his face, and Stiles was waiting for her to say something.

When she finally did something, she got up from the couch, went into the kitchen, grabbed two beers and came back to the couch in under a minute.

“Tell me about him or her.” Stiles let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch, staring up at her ceiling fan, trying to count how many blades were on it as it spun.

Lydia spoked him under his ribs. “Stiles.”

“It’s Derek Hale.” Stiles waited for the judgement, but when it didn’t come, he continued.

“We’ve been texting a lot, and he just sends me these weird, funny, cute facts and they make me smile. One time, he told me that since dinosaurs were the ancestors of birds, they probably didn’t actually roar, and make really wimpy sounds, and I burst out laughing during my lecture!”

When he looked over at Lydia, she was covering her face trying to hide her obvious giggle.

“Lydia!”

“Sorry, sorry! But that’s actually pretty cute.” Stiles whined and flopped on her couch.

“I know! He’s only been texting me these nice things and I’m pretty cure I’m falling for him. To make matters worse, he doesn’t even like me back.” At this, Lydia stopped all signs of laughter and stared at him seriously.

“Stiles, you’re an amazing guy! Yeah you might like Star Wars a little too much--” Stiles gawked at her, but he held up her finger. “But you’re funny, intelligent, kind and cute! Besides, from what I’m hearing, it sounds like he does like you.” Stiles looked at her like she was insane.

“Lydia, he’s just being nice to me! Probably taking pity on me because of what happened with Theo last Friday.” he looked down a his shoes. “Plus, he could have anyone he wanted, and they way he looks,the Gods are probably getting over whose child he is!”

He reached over and took a big, long sip of beer from one of the bottles Lydia had placed on her glass coffee table.

Lydia took a delicate little sip from her’s, and leaned back staring at him intently.

“What even brought on this episode of self-deprecating?” Stiles looked back up to the fan and signed heavily.

“Because he asked to meet me for coffee,” Lydia squealed, but Stiles held up his hand. “But clearly specified that it wasn’t a date.” He took another long sip of his beer and looked over to Lydia.

“Lydia, what do I do?” Lydia pushed herself against his side and wrapped her arms around his middle.

“Stiles, are you even ready for a relationship? I mean with what happened with Theo, you don’t think you want to take your time?” Stiles sighed and looked down at her.

“Lyds, you know that Theo and I had been broken up for weeks before he pulled that awful stunt at Isaac’s birthday party.” She nodded her head in his side and then sat up abruptly, barely missing Stiles’ chin.

“Then here’s what you’re going to do, you’re going to go on you're 'not-date' with Derek, and you’re going to enjoy yourself, and maybe even flirt a little. Then, you might suggest you guys go out again.” Stiles flailed a little and stared at her.

“What if he doesn’t want to hang out again?” Lydia smiled and took another small sip of beer.

“I don’t think you need to worry about that Stiles.” Before Stiles could ask what she meant, she held up her finger.

“Now, let’s talk about how you’re going to help me talk Jackson out of buying yet another car.” Stiles rolled his eyes, but smiled with the attention off his boy-troubles.

“Oh fine, I’ll help you with your rich-people problems.” He punched in in his arm playfully, but gave him a small hug and together, they called up Jackson to gang up on him and his bad decisions.

\--------------------

Stiles woke up and hour before his not-date with Derek, and was on the phone with Lydia yet again for the millionth time.

“What should I talk about?” He could hear Lydia sigh over the line.

“Anything Stiles, just be yourself.” Stiles sighed and threw himself on his bed.

“Lydiaaaaaa.” She sighed even louder and then there was rustling on the other end.

“Stilinski!” Jackson’s voice rang loud over the speaker and Stiles shoved it away at arm's length.

He gingerly brought it back to his ear and grimaced.

“Hi, Jackson.”

“Stilinski, stop bothering my girlfriend and go on your date with Derek.”

“It’s not a date--”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s a ‘not-date’, whatever,” Jackson interrupted. “Just put on that on that blue and black plaid shirt and those dark-blue skinny jeans that I got you and show him what he’s missing by not dating you.”

“Jackson,” ever since Stiles started to bond with Lydia, he soon realized that Jackson came with the package. Slowly, Jackson started behaving like the big brother he never knew he needed.

“Thank you, Jackson.” Jackson sighed over the line and.

“No problem, Stiles. Now Lydia and I have class to get to, so, bye.”

“Bye, Jackson.” He ended the calla and threw his phone on his bed.

He grabbed the clothes that Jackson suggested he wear, but one look outside told him that one layer would not be enough, so he threw on his favorite Batman t-shirt underneath.

He looked at the time and he had less than ten minutes before he was supposed to meet Derek, and ran out of his dorm, knowing it would at least take fifteen minutes to get to the cafe.

As he was running, forgot to grab his beanie, so his hair was getting tussled in the wind.

When he got to the cafe, he opened the door and looked around for Derek.

He looked to the the right and saw him. He was looking back at Stiles and smiling. Not trusting his words, he pointed to the counter, and Derek nodded, turning back around.

When Derek turned around, Stiles took just a little bit of time to admire him. He was wearing a tight grey henley which left nothing to the imagination, black jeans that made his butt look terrific, and a leather jacket that made him look like a badass.

After somehow ordering his drink, he realized that he didn’t have breakfast, so he ordered a cinnamon bun.

He walked and sat opposite to Derek, because sitting next to each other would make it a date, and it was very clear that this was a not-date.

“So what’s new with you, Derek?” Derek was leaning back in the booth he got them and shrugged.

“Nothing much. I went off campus with Isaac, Erica and Boyd on Tuesday.” Stiles nodded, he forgot that since Derek was older and finishing college, his schedule was probably a little more lenient than his.

“I haven’t been able to go off campus in a while. Where’d you guys go?”

“Went to a Mexican place. They had pretty good burritos.” Stiles tried to remember the last time he ate a burrito, and was sad to realise that it had been a while since he last had some.

After sitting, only then did Stiles realize that not only did he not eat breakfast this morning, he hadn’t had any coffee. He took his cup of coffee and took a long, soothing sip, letting the warm, familiar-tasting liquid warm his throat and let out an involuntary moan.

Thanks to his ADHD, his mind jumped back to Mexican food and how he was all of a sudden craving it.

“I haven't had Mexican in a while,” he thought back to Lydia’s advice to try and hook another not-date. “I have some time coming up next Thursday, maybe we could go together?”

He looked over Derek’s face when he went quiet for a little bit. He was just staring, slightly slack-jawed at Stiles.

Before Stiles had a chance to make up an excuse for why he asked Derek out, Derek’s far-away look cleared up, and he closed his mouth, looking down at his coffee.

“Y-yeah. That sounds nice.” Derek had a faint blush covering the bit of cheek poking out from his beard.

Stiles smiled fondly at Derek, and his adorableness, only thinking of a way he could see it forever.

For the rest of their not-date, they talked pretty normally. They talked about their favorite shows on TV, and school, with Stiles sneaking a little bite of cinnamon bun, moaning at the delicious pastry every time.

Stiles quoted the Agents of Shield many times, but if Derek had a problem with it, he didn’t say so. He also learned that Derek was majoring in criminology.

Three hours later, and Stiles remembered that he had a paper due on Monday, so he sadly told Derek that he’d have to go.

“So I’ll text you later?” Derek asks. Stiles smiled widely at Derek, thankful that this had not gone horribly for him.

“Sounds great. See you later, Derek!” Stiles waved goodbye at Derek, and quickly ran over to the library before he’d have to retreat to his dorm for the rest of the weekend.

Three hours after the not-date with Derek and a third of his paper done, Stiles decided to call the day quits and headed off to the dorm shower.

After a quick shower, he returned to the dorm with several new texts messages. Two from Jackson and Lydia, four from unknown numbers and one from Derek.

From: Jackson  
How’d your date thing go?

From: Lydia  
Tell me all about your date.

From: Unknown (1)  
This is Isaac. How was the date with Derek?

From : Unknown (2)  
Hey Batman, how was the date with Derek?

From: Unknown (3)  
Hey this is Scott. I was wondering if you’d like to hang out sometime.

From: Unknown (4)  
This is Boyd

From: Derek  
Had a nice time. What time should I pick you up on Thursday?

Stiles replied to the fourth message and saved the new numbers.

From: Stiles  
Who is this?

From: Unknown (2)  
Erica!

Stiles saved Erica number and responded to everyone’s texts.

To: Isaac, Erica, Lydia, Jackson  
The not-date was fine.

To: Isaac, Erica  
How’d you guys know about the not-date?

To: Erica  
Why Batman?

To: Derek  
Well my afternoon lecture gets off at three, but I’m all free after that.

From: Isaac  
Derek let it slip that you guys were getting coffee

From: Erica  
Derek said that you guys were going a to get coffee, then told us afterwards that you wore a cute Batman shirt, hence, Batman!

From: Lydia  
I’m glad. Let’s meet up tomorrow. Goodnight.

From: Jackson  
Cool. Night Stilinski

From: Derek  
Cool. I guess we’ll get a late lunch then. Night Stiles

To: Isaac  
Well thanks for checking in.. I guess. Night Isaac.

To: Erica  
If I’m Batman then you’re definitely Catwoman.

To: Lydia, Jackson  
Night

To: Derek  
Goodnight Derek

From: Isaac  
Night Stiles

From: Erica  
Okay then. Night Batman

To: Erica  
Night Catwoman

Stiles smiled at his phone before plugging into it’s charger. He went to bed with a few more friends and a dream about a future not-date with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be up next Saturday. Feel free to ask questions or give helpful suggestions.


	4. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are finally going on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. School has been busing my ass. Hope you enjoy.

Derek was waiting outside of Stiles’ dorm, palms sweaty, hone in hand, and twenty minutes early. He was contemplating on whether or not he should text one of his friends for encouragement. 

 

He opened his conversation with Boyd first.

 

To: Boyd  
I’m really nervous about this date. 

 

Within a few moments, his phone vibrated with a new text alert. He opened it and smiled.

 

From: Boyd  
It’ll be alright, man. You’re an awesome guy. Just be yourself and try to enjoy it.

 

Boyd always seems to know what to say, and in as few words as possible.

 

To: Boyd  
Thanks, man. I have to go. Ttyl

 

From: Boyd  
Good luck. Ttyl

 

Derek sighed and pulled up his texting conversation with Stiles. They had been texting even more since their not-date at the cafe, and the last text sent by Stiles was a gif of a puppy falling over, wagging it’s tail. He hit the call button and put the phone up to his ear. After two rings, the call was picked up.

 

“Hey, Derek.” There was shuffling in the background.

 

“Hey, Stiles. Um, I’m outside your dorm.” There was a crash, and Derek grimaced in sympathy.

 

“What? Like right now?” Derek raised an eyebrow and took his phone away from his ear to check the time. It was three-twenty, right when they decided to get together.

 

“Yeah,” Derek started to panic. “But if you didn’t want to anymore, I completely understand!” He heard more shuffling from the other end.

 

“No! No, I totally want to do this, it’s just that I ran into a problem on the way back to my dorm, and I had to shower and change. I’ll be out in like, three minutes, okay?” 

 

Derek heaved a relieved sigh, and smiled up at the dorm.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be waiting.” He ended the call and decided to play a game of Angry Birds on his phone. 

 

Right when he reached the twelfth level, the sound of a door opening had him looking up from where he was leaning against his car.

 

It was Stiles. His hair was wet, sticking slightly to his head. He was wearing a tight red shirt with a purple hoodie thrown over it. He had a pair of navy-blue skinny jeans, all of which made Derek think of sinful things. His mouth went dry, until all of a sudden, Stiles was standing right in front of him.

 

“Your..shirt.” Derek wanted to face-palm. What a great way to start of this not-date/date thing. Instead of mocking him, Stiles smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah,” Derek watched as he traced his lips with his small, wet tongue. “Remember the problem I ran into on the way back? Well I actually ran into this guy carrying like five cups of coffee, and he spit them all on me. When I got back to my dorm to change, I discovered that my lovely roommate decided to do the laundry early, so I had to steal his shirt. He’s a little smaller than me.”

 

Stiles reached down to try and push his shirt below his belt. Noticing Stiles’ uneasiness, Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and smiled at him.

 

“Stiles, it’s fine. I was a jerk to bring it up.” Stiles shrugged, but still zipped his hoodie up. After a few moments, Stiles looked over Derek’s shoulder, and gaped.

 

“Dude your car!” Derek frowned.

 

“Please don’t call me ‘dude’.” Stiles waved his hand dismissively at him, and let his hands roam over the hood of Derek’s camaro. 

 

“This car is beautiful.” Just like you, Derek thought to himself. Derek cleared his throat, drawing Stiles’ eye back to him.

 

“Do you want to get going, or…?” Stiles looked apologetically at Derek. Derek felt shame for making Stiles feel guilty. He quickly walked over to Stiles and put his hands on his arms.

 

“Or not! I’m fine doing anything!” Stiles grinned back at Derek and shook his head.

 

“Derek, it’s fine. I’m just missing my jeep, is all. Let’s go get Mexican.” Stiles slid into the passenger’s seat, and Derek walked slowly to the car, feeling a tad overwhelmed. 

 

Derek loved the ride over. Stiles had plugged in his phone, and started singing loudly to his favorite songs. Derek sat back and watched Stiles’ eye light up with excitement and fun. 

 

When Starships by Nicki Minaj came on next, Stiles looked at Derek with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. 

 

“Sing with me, Derek!” Derek half-heartedly glared at Stiles. 

 

“No.” Stiles playfully shoved Derek’s shoulder.

 

“Come on, Derek!” Before Derek could say no again, the song started up.

 

“Let’s go to the beach, each, let’s go get away. They say, what they gonna say? Have a drink, clink, found the bud light. Bad bitches like me is hard to come by.” Stiles pointed at Derek. Derek frowned, but opened his mouth.

 

“The patron, on, let’s go get it on.” Stiles beamed at Derek, making Derek’ insides melt.

 

“The zone, own, yes I’m in the zone.” Stiles pointed back at Derek. Derek happily obliged.

 

“Is it two, three? Leave a good tip.” Derek sang in his monotone voice.

 

“I’ma blow all my money and on’ give two shits!” Derek looked over, smiling at Stiles.

 

“I’m on the floor, floor, I love to dance. So give me more, more, ‘til I can’t stand.” Derek sang along with Stiles.

 

“Starships, were meant to flyyy! Hand’s up, and touch the skyy! Can't stop, ‘cause we’re so hiiigh! Let's do this one more time!” They sang the rest of the time until they reached the restaurant.

 

By the time they parked the car and got out, they were leaning on each other, laughing and mailing. Derek looked down at Stiles from where he was plastered at his side, and smiled softly down at him.

 

As if reading his mind, Stiles looked up to him, and smiled back. 

 

Wen they got inside the restaurant, they sat down in one of the booths. Derek watched as Stiles looked at the menu.

 

“So what do you suggest?” Stiles asked looking back up at him. Derek shrugged his shoulders.

 

“All I had when I was here were their burritos.” Stiles nodded. When the waitress came over to their table, Stiles ordered first.

 

“I’ll have steak burrito with extra salsa.” The waitress quickly scribbled on her notepad. She looked over to Derek, pen at the ready. 

 

“Um, I’ll have the chicken burrito, hold the onions, please.” She nodded. After writing down Derek’s meal, she looked back at them.

 

“And what about to drink?” Derek looked over the menu again.

 

“I’ll ave a Dr. Pepper.” He handed his menu back to her. She looked over to Stiles.

 

“I’ll have a Coke.” She nodded, and took his menu too.

 

“I’ll be back in a little it with your drinks.” She walked away. Derek looked at Stiles and smiled. 

 

They talked about their favorite foods, and songs, occasionally sighing quietly. They made up stories about couples all the way across the restaurant. 

 

When their drinks arrived, Stiles took the straw and handed over himself, playing with the rapper.

 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Stiles look up at Derek and smiled. He pointed down to the crumpled piece of straw paper. 

 

“Look, look. My mom used to do this whenever we went out to restaurants.” He dipped the end of his straw in his Coke, and carefully let a small drop of the drink hit the paper. After the droplet made contact, he quickly retracted the straw.

 

The paper slowly unfolded, and wiggled around. 

 

“It looks like a wet worm.” Derek commented. Stiles nodded and put the used wrapper on his napkin.

 

“Yeah. Wasn’t it cool.” Derek nodded. It was entertaining, watching the little paper unfold itself and get bigger. 

 

Derek took a long sip of his drink, trying to figure out how he was going to tell Stiles that he liked him more than a friend, and wanted this to be a real date.

 

“So,” Derek looked up from his drink at Stiles. He was stirring his straw around in his drink, looking at the table between them. “I need to tell you something.” Derek looked at Stiles, giving him all his attention.

 

When Stiles hadn’t aid anything beyond that, Derek swallowed his sip of Dr. Pepper.

 

“What is it Stiles? You know I won’t make fun of you for anything.” Stiles hesitantly met Derek’s eyes.

 

“Yeah?” Derek wanted to hug all the uncertainty out of Stiles.

 

“Yeah.” He said as he smiled back softly.

 

Stiles took a long breath in, and stopped stirring his drink, and looked at his hands. 

 

“Ilikeyoumorethanafriend.” Derek blinked. He definitely head ‘like’ in there, but didn’t know the context. 

 

“Stiles, could you say that again?” Stiles sighed and looked up, meeting Derek’s eyes. 

 

“I like you, more than a friend.” Derek nearly coked on his drink.

 

“What-” Stiles interrupted him.

 

“But if you don’t like me back then it’s all good. I mean I’m a dude and you’re a dude, an I don’t even know if you’re gay.” Stiles looked up to Derek, wide-eyed. “Oh my god. If you’re not gay then I just made a total fool of myself. I mean I thought I felt something there but maybe i was wrong.Maybe I made it all up.” Derek sighed and took Stiles’ hands.

 

“Stiles.” His ramblings stopped. “It’s okay. I am gay.” Stiles looked relieved--for all of two seconds. Then the scent of embarrassment and sadness rolled over him in a thick blanket. 

 

“So, do you not like me then?” Derek rolled his eyes and shook Stiles’ shoulders.

 

“Would you shut up and listen?” silently, Stiles nodded. Derek sighed and smiled reassuringly at Stiles. “If you let me speak, you’d know that I was going to tell you that I liked you two, and wanted to consider this our first date.” 

 

For the first time since the date, Stiles was completely silent. Derek was afraid that he broke him, and was about to tell Stiles that he could think about it and just enjoy two friends hanging out, before Stiles lunged across the table, pulling Derek's shirt, making him meet halfway. 

 

The kiss was more like smashing-lips, but it still felt like electricity flowing through his body. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough. Derek plopped down in his seat, looking across the table at Stiles in a daze. Stiles’ expression matched his. 

 

Someone cleared their voice, and Derek looked over at the waitress. She had two burritos in her hands.

 

“Would you like these to go or..?” Derek cleared his throat, and looked to to Stiles, who was looking down at the table, blush red and spread across his face.

 

Derek didn’t want to make it seem like he only wanted Stiles for his body, he wanted to treat him right. An idea formed, and looked at the waitress.

 

“To go, please.” She hummed and walked away. Derek glanced at Stiles who was gaping.

 

“Wh-where are we going?” Derek smiled at him mischievously.

 

“It’s a surprise.” The waitress came back with the check and two cardboard containers. Derek pulled out a twenty dollar bill, and took Stiles’ hand in his. He thanks the waitress and grabbed the container and lead Stiles out of the restaurant.

 

“Derek, seriously, where are we going?” without looking back Derek marched them further up the sidewalk.

 

“Do you have any night classes tonight?” Derek could practically see the flush spread across Stiles’ face. “Ot like that! I just wanted to make sure I wasn't taking away from your studies.” Stiles’ and tightened in their grip.

 

“I don’t have any night classes.” Derek smirked to himself. 

 

“Good.” They continued to walk further down the sidewalk. Derek wanted to make their first date special, and special it will be.


End file.
